The invention relates generally to air filters and, more specifically, to a machine operator cab that is constructed by modifying a commercially available air filter for the cab.
It has become common to equip human operated machinery with enclosed operator cabs, particularly machinery used in dusty, dirty or under other contaminated conditions. The cabs are meant to protect the operator from the adverse conditions in the environment of the machinery. Of course, outside air must be circulated into the cab during operation of the machinery. Such air is filtered to remove a portion of airborne particulate contaminants, most typically dust and vegetative matter.
Such machinery is in wide usage in modern agricultural practices. Many such practices generate considerable quantities of airborne particulates with the result that cab filters quickly become clogged with trapped materials and must be frequently replaced. Certain agricultural practices, moreover, involve the application of hazardous chemical herbicides, fertilizers, and pesticides which become airborne contaminants that are not removed by the typical mechanical filters used for trapping particulates.